Can I Help You With Something?
by Castle Rouge
Summary: Saving someone from being chomped by a zombie then looting their still living body is always a very interesting way of meeting someone. Always. Now bring some feelings into it ... and you may survive the zombie invested world.


**The Forum: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge**

 **The Challenge:**

 **365 Yearly**

 **Prompt Accepted: #53 (Scenario) – You inadvertently saved me from getting chomped by a zombie, which I appreciate, but could you please check to see if I'm actually dead first before looting my body?**

"Can I help you with something?" A tired annoyed voice spoke just below her chin.

Hands still as the body stiffened.

"Is this your way to seeing if I'm alive or not. Or do you just save a random person and then help yourself to their body. Weather if they are dead or not?" A voice was rough through the statement. "Oh am I a special case?" There was slight laughter in the last question.

The hands started moving once more. A little more rougher and quicker.

A hand shot out to stop one of the quick moving hands. "Thank you for saving my life. Now stop trying to rip me to shreds." The voice was firm and quiet.

A tear rolled down the bloody dirty cheek. Soft teary blue green eyes turned to meet the chocolate's ones. "I-I'm s-s-sorry." Her hands were frozen on the fallen body of the girl whom she quiet honesty inadvertently saved from a zombie's chomping ax. Whom she was trying to rob regardless of just saving a human life.

Veronica sat up and placed her arms around the thin waist of the shaking blonde whom was her savior/ looter. Her right arm rose to lay against the shaking taller blonde's back. "I got you. I got you." She whispered.

Betty took the comfort from the stranger. But then she realized what she was doing. She pushed away from the brunette. She backed away. "Look I'm sorry that I tired to rob you … when you are clearly still alive. I won't bother you again. I promise." She tired to get to her feet but she winced as she felt her right ankle give out on her.

Veronica carefully moved over to the blonde. "Let me look at that." She didn't like the looks of that ankle. But it wasn't until she had the bone in her hands and she knew that it was broken. "Hate to say this but your ankle is broken."

Betty winced as she heard those words. She knew the moment she tired to stand that her ankle was busted. Her eyes looked around for something that she could make into a splint; plus a strong enough staff that she could use until she made it to her current hideout.

"You aren't going to make it fall with that ankle." Veronica sighed as she got to her feet. She searched and found some perfect wooden planks that would work for the splints. She also found a tall and strong enough staff for the blonde. She made her way back over to the hurt blonde. Kneeling down in front of her savior/looter she looked the blonde straight in the eyes. "This is going to hurt like a fucking bitch; I'm sorry but I really don't have anything to dull the pain. But if we don't get the bone back in place now … then it won't heal right."

Betty took a deep breath. "Not the first time I broke a body part. Even before the end the world happened …. I'm prepared for the pain."

Veronica's heart broke at the pain that the blonde went through her entire life. "Look me in the eyes please." She said as she placed her hands on the broken ankle; and she saw the sheer pain in the sea of blue green eyes just inches from her own.

Betty shook her head and closed her eyes. "Just do it." She breathed out.

Veronica obeyed and she kept a sharp eyes on the blonde as the blonde just took the sheer pain in silence. She quickly placed the two flat boards against each side and tied it tightly with the ropes that had been in her satchel. "Okay time to get out of here. It's not wise to stay in one place for very long after all."

"Thank you." Betty said as her eyes opened. "You better be on your way."

Veronica blinked. "Wait. What? Say that again." She held up her hand. "Please darling don't." She eyed the blonde and shook her head. "I'm not leaving you."

"I tired to loot your body while you were still breathing." Betty spat out. "Trust me honey I know how this goes. Thank you for helping me. But you need to leave me now."

"Not happening." Veronica spat out. She stood to her feet and moved over to where the blonde's satchel was still on the ground. She placed the bag on her right shoulder and walked over to where her satchel was still next to the still blonde. She placed it over the blonde's. She picked up the staff she found for the blonde. "Now here is how this is going to work Blondie;" She smiled a thin smile. "I'm going to hand you this staff now; then with it you can help me help you off this ground. Then you and I are going to find a cave where you can heal."

Betty sighed. "I don't need or want your help. I'm good on my own."

"That's it." Veronica sighed as she quickly did what she told the blonde she was going to do. In no time the two women were standing tall. The blonde couldn't help but fall against the brunette as her ankle couldn't support any of her weight. 'Okay off we go." Veronica said as she carefully set a pace that she knew the hurt blonde could take. "My name is ..."

"No names!" The blonde hissed.

Veronica's lips thinned tightly. She wanted to burst into tears. The deep raw pain in the blonde's voice told the entire story. It broke her heart that this woman had lost so much in such a short time of being alive.

The two young women walked for two hours before they cound a cave that they felt was safe enough to hole up in until the blonde's ankle healed.

Once a small fire was started and the blonde was wrapped up in her blanet and the brunette was sitting across from her; the first words between the two were spoken after four hours of silence.

"Thank you for helping me." The blonde husked out staring into the fire.

"No problem." The brunnett said with a soft yawn.

"After you get your rest. You can leave. I'll be fine." The blonde pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"I'm not leaving you." The brunette said in a gentle but firm voice. "Not ever." She whispered.

"You can't promise me that." The blonde's eyes lifted to meet the blazing chocolate brown ones across from her. The fire light licking the dark cave in the night shadows.

"Veronica Lodge." Veronica spoke.

"I said no names." The blonde spat out her eyes wide.

"Please." Veronica held her breathe.

"Don't you understand." The blonde shaky voice echoed in the cave. Taking a deep breath. "Betty Cooper." The tears came as sobs broke through Betty's tight chest. Her head bowed as her hands covered her head.

Veronica made her way over to Betty and wrapped her arms tightly against the broken blonde. Her tears rolled down her cheeks as she rested her head ontop of Betty's messy diry blonde hair.

 **End**


End file.
